Who knew flirting meant crushing?
by GaaNaru.Figg
Summary: No summary needed. c: But this is a Gaara x Naruto, yaoi, meaning boy x boy.
1. 1 (I don't know what to call chpters)

I do not own Naruto characters

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, and Sasuke all sat in Naruto's bedroom. Kiba and Kankuro, were of course, making out..as usual. Gaara and Naruto talking quietly, adding Sasuke to the conversation every now and then.

Gaara would make Naruto blush, and that'd make Gaara giggle.  
>Every time Sasuke would say they were flirting, they would deny it, and that made Sasuke smirk and sigh.<br>Kankuro and Kiba stopped making out and pulled away from eachother with a smack.  
>"S-so.." Kankuro began, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Naruto only smirked and looked at Gaara. Of course, like always, Sasuke had noticed.<br>"I'm hungry, I'm going downstairs. Kiba, Kankuro?" He gestured. Everyone shot up.  
>"I'm coming too!" Naruto exclaimed quietly.<br>"Naruto, you and Gaara stay here. We'll bring the food." He smirked, and turned so his back was to them, and followed behind them.  
>"Well that was-" Gaara was cut off by a falling Naruto on top of him. He quickly turned and was on top of Naruto. Naruto's widened after a second or two.<br>"Gaara turned his head to look at the door. He knew it was Sasuke, but had to play clueless. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara.  
>"Help me up Gaara." Naruto cooed. Gaara could only nod. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and lifted them both up on to their knees<br>Naruto had already layed his head down on Gaara's shoulder. When Gaara moved, he would grumble, saying things like, 'I'm cold..You're warm..' or 'I'm not strong enough'. Every time he would say something like that, Gaara could only sigh and stay like that.  
>"Oh..Look at the pretty couple." Neji said, making Gaara turn and a sleepy Naruto groan.<br>TenTen, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Sai, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke all entered the bedroom. Some of them seeing their position whistled, other blushed.  
>"Oh fuck off. Naruto fell and hit his head, and got sleepy.." Gaara emtriedem to defend himself. Kiba giggled as Kankuro played with his hand.  
>Naruto stirred. Gaara rubbed his back and layed Naruto down, slowly got up and walked downstairs with the group.<p>

Everyone left at 2:00 am. Everyone except Sasuke, and Gaara. Sasuke lived with Naruto, since they both didn't have parents, and they both were best friends. Gaara only stayed home because he said it was lonely there, and Temari and Kankuro always talked about their boyfriends.  
>"I'm off to bed. Goodnight Gaara. You can sleep up with Naruto if you'd like." Sasuke said. Gaara blushed intensely.<br>p style="text-align: left;""U-um..I'm fine with the couch.." Gaara mumbled. Sasuke grabbed his arm and dragged him up to Naruto's room.  
>"Stay." he said, and left, locking the door. Gaara sighed. It wasn't like he hated being with Naruto. But why the lock? Was it that necessary?<br>"G-gaara..? Can you c-come lay with me? I'm cold." Gaara could have sworn he saw Naruto smirk thinking he's won Gaara over.  
>Gaara slowly crossed the room, took his main shirt off, and slipped in behind Naruto in a tank top, and shorts. Naruto grinned and took Gaara's hand and held it.<br>-Morning-

Sasuke unlocked the door, and watch Naruto and Gaara's steady breathing.  
>Hm..Looks like they found each other's body nice and comfortable. Sasuke thought.<br>Naruto was facing Gaara, his body close, and his arms up against his best friend's chest. Gaara's arms was draped over Naruto, and his hand on Naruto's ass.  
>Gaara stirred making Naruto whimper.<br>-Later  
>Sasuke was still in Naruto's room, but this time sitting down-on his phone and occasionally glancing up at the two lovers to try and take a picture of them.<br>Naruto felt Gaara try to re-position himself. He tightened his grip on Gaara's tank top.  
>"Gaara.." Naruto whispered unconsciously. Sasuke had ended the video right there, and posted it on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and sent it to a few people on kik. One of the people being Naruto, just so he can see.<br>Sasuke left the room, but left his recording on.

About 50 seconds later Gaara opened his eyes. Naruto flutter his open making Gaara blush.  
>"W-why is Naruto so damn cute. emAsked himself. Naruto grinned at him. They both sat up and leaned against the headboard. It didn't take long for Naruto to get on top of Gaara's lap.  
>"N-naruto.." Gaara mumbled trying to process what was happening.<br>Naruto only nodded. He felt Gaara's area below his, harden. He and Gaara both blushed immensely.  
>Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and smirked, and for a response, Naruto wrapped his around Gaara's shoulders.<br>Both still blushing, closed their eyes, and leaned forward.

What happens next..? You'll find out in the next chapter! c: Thanks for reading chapter 1! Please review! I'd appreciate that very much. Also, if something goes wrong, I have tried to fix it many times, but it won't.


	2. 2 (Special Night)

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, or references related._

_Sorry if you have been waiting on Chapter 2, my wifi has been going on and off, and I'm now sick, so I was like, why not, story time. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gaara leaned forward, about to converge their lips together when Sasuke came into the door.<p>

"Hey friends!" He monotoned, making the two teens jump. Gaara looked anywhere but Naruto, and pulled his arms away.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Sorry, but the gang wants to hang out at Gaara's. Wanna go?" he smirked, knowing they'd say yes.

"Um.." Naruto looked at Gaara. Saying so, Gaara gave Naruto a firm nod. With that, they got up and followed Sasuke out of the room. Gaara put on his black converse, and his Asking Alexandria* jacket. Naruto slipped on his black and red vans and a plain black sweatshirt.

._._._._._._._.

Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto arrived at Gaara's house. Kiba opened the door as soon as the three pulled into the driveway.

"HEY NARUTO!" Kiba yelled, causing Naruto to look up at the door. Kiba smirked and flipped Naruto off.

"Why you little bitch!" Naruto hissed out and ran up to Kiba and tackled him. As soon as they hit the floor Gaara's brother came and stood next to the clump of friends.

"Naruto, I'd appreciate if you'd get off my boyfriend," Kankuro mumbled protectively, causing Naruto to sigh. "Tell him not to flip the birdy to me," Naruto yelled in defense.

"Well, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, and Lee are already here. Come in will ya'," Kiba told the trio while walking in. They all followed. The scent of alcohol was present. Very present.

._._._._._._.

Naruto sat next to Gaara giggling along to something Chouji said that wasn't funny that much. Of course Naruto laughed because he was hella drunk. Sasuke sighed, he'd have to put up with the drunken Naruto again.

"Damn Naruto, you're fucking crazy," Shikamaru mumbled causing his boyfriend, Chouji, to look at him and smirked since he was the one who brought two hundred dollars worth of alcohol.

Naruto giggled and looked around the room and stood up. Everyone looked at him. Including Gaara. Naruto giggled and was about to move to go to the bathroom but Sasuke pushed him in Gaara's direction, causing Naruto to fall ontop of him. Gaara's instinct was to push the falling thing off, but his reflexes made him wrap his arms around Naruto's waist.

Whistles from various of the few members came. Gaara blushed. Naruto giggled, and breathed his overload of alcohol breathe into Gaara's face making him scrunch up his face.

"Kiss him dammit! Naruto just do it!" Sasuke yelled, tired of seeing them just staring at eachother. Naruto giggled again taking another swig of alcohol, and leaning his face down to kiss Gaara. Gaara's eyes went wide but soon went back to his normal size when Naruto full fledged kissed him. Hard. So many whistles came back. Gaara tasted the alcohol in Naruto's breathe, and started to pull away, coughing.

"Fucking christ Naruto...You've had too much alcohol," Gaara murmerd, causing Naruto to giggle louder than he as before.

Naruto shoved a bottle of beer in Gaara's hands, and told him to drink. Gaara shook his head. "I'm going to bed." With that, Gaara was gone, and Naruto pouted.

"COWARD!" Naruto yelled. Gaara stopped in his tracks, turned back around, and narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He questioned dangerously. "You heard me.." Naruto smirked and looked Gaara in the eyes. 'Coward' was exchanged between them through their eyes. Gaara walked back to Naruto and furiously grabbed by the wrists and pulled him to is room. Naruto found that he was shoved onto the bed by Gaara, followed by Gaara straddling him. Gaara lowered his face and roughly kissed Naruto's lips. Gaara licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking an exploration permit. Naruto without hesitation opened his mouth. They had a short war for dominance in the kiss. Naruto won. He flipped both of them over so Gaara was now at the bottom, panting for air. Naruto lowered his face to Gaara's neck, and began nipping in different places, earning wonderful moans from the boy beneath him.

Naruto suck at the part of Gaara's neck where it meets his shoulder. Gaara blushed and groaned, arching his back up into Naruto. Naruto giggled, grinding ever so lightly to tease Gaara with his full erection.

"Stop with the noise!" Temari yelled from the room next to Gaara's room. "Fuck off Temari, I know you're my older sister but shup up!" Gaara yelled. He looked up at Naruto who was dopey. He pulled his face down with one final kiss for the night, and made the now yawning Naruto to lay next to him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and buried his face into Gaara's neck.

They both fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p><em>Um this chapter was created while listening to 3OH!3 - Don't Trust me.<em>

_* Asking Alexandria is a 'screamo' band that I personally love listening to. _

_Um that was a little bit of smut in this, maybe a lemon in future chapters. Maybe? Definitely. _

_Hope you liked this._


End file.
